Jade Michaels
Jade Michaels is a fictional character from the NBC soap opera Days of Our Lives. She was played by Actress and dancer, Paige Searcy from 2016-17, and by Gabrielle Haugh in 2017. She was cast as a potential love interest for Joey Johnson (James Lastovic). In November 2016, it was announced that Searcy will depart from the series in early 2017. In December 2016, it was announced that Gabrielle Haugh, previously announced to have joined the cast in an unspecified role, will take over the role and debut on January 17, 2017. In June 2017, it was announced that Haugh would depart from the series, last airing July 14, 2017. Storylines |-|2016= In March 2016, Joey Johnson admitted to Jade that he killed Ava Vitali (Tamara Braun), and was stunned when Jade still wanted to be around him. Jade kissed Joey and they started dating. Jade was Joey's rock as he worried about his dad's trial. Jade marveled at Steve Johnson's courage and said she'd kill to have a dad like him. After Steve was acquitted, he warned Jade not to say anything, and Jade assured Steve she wouldn't. Jade had a fallout with her parents, and Joey admitted he was having problems with his parents. Jade suggested that they run away together, and Joey agreed to the idea. Jade and Joey went to his house to get the keys for his dad's motorcycle, and they almost had sex on the couch before Kayla Brady (Mary Beth Evans), Joey's mom, and Fynn Thompson (Alexander Bruszt) walked in. Jade left, but later snuck in through Joey's bedroom window during the night, and they had sex. Jade and Joey went to prom where the projector was sabotaged to show humiliating photos of Ciara Brady ( then Vivian Jovanni) and Theo Carver (Kyler Pettis). The group saw Mark McNair (Connor Weil) smirking and assumed he did it. They vandalized his car, which belonged to Judge McNair, his father. The teens were charged with vandalism and kept in jail overnight. Jade was one of the last to be bailed out, and her parents kicked her out of the house. Jade and Joey got on his motorcycle and left town. The only people they told were Claire Brady (Olivia Rose Keegan) and Ciara. Jade and Joey went to a commune, owned by her aunt Simone Michaels (Siena Goines). Simone told them they could stay as long as they want as long as they pulled their own weight at the commune. Jade started talking to Dirk, a friend of hers, and Joey got jealous. Jade told Joey she was just testing him, and he passed. Joey admitted he was uncomfortable with committing burglary like some of the other members, so Jade told this to Simone, and she said they would find some other way for him to help out. Dirk came by, and said they were the only ones who weren't branded. Jade insisted they get branded and Dirk branded them with a scorpion-shaped burn. Joey admitted to Jade that he started to feel guilty about leaving his parents, and they were probably worried sick about him. Dirk came out and told Joey, Jade will find a real man if he doesn't stop acting like a whiny baby. Joey and Dirk got into a fight, and Jade watched for a bit before breaking it up, and chastising Joey for starting it. Joey told Jade he wanted to leave the commune. Jade convinced him to stay, and challenged Joey to rob a souvenir store and prove how much he loved her. Jade and Joey saw Steve and hid from him in a shack. Joey expressed concern about how Steve and Kayla miss him, and Jade snapped at Joey to go back home. Jade said she wanted to be free and Joey is too attached to his parents. The police showed up at Simone's commune and said they connected a string of robberies to the commune. The police demanded Jade show them her hands because they were looking for the scorpion shaped scar. Simone said the kids had rights, but the police had a search warrant. Joey came into the room, and asked the police to leave Jade alone. Joey told Jade he loved her, but he couldn't leave his parents behind to be with her. Joey shows them his scorpion shaped burn, and admitted to driving the getaway truck, but refused to tell the police anything more. While Joey was gone, Dirk took the entire commune hostage. Joey was pulled into the situation and then he came back, and was shot during a struggle with Dirk. Jade was devastated and turned her back on Simone and the commune. She returned to Salem with The Johnson family where she and Joey resumed their relationship. Jade and her parents went out of town to check on her grandma. When Jade came back, she revealed she was pregnant and pressured Joey to make sure she and the baby were well off since her parents kicked her out. In December, Jades father Hal Michaels (Real Andrews) confronted her about stealing money from him and her mom. Jade admitted she did, and gave the money back to him. Joey confronted Hal about kicking Jade out when she was pregnant, and Hal disowned Jade. He found a photo of him and Jade in the envelope that the money was in, and gave it back to Jade, which left her devastated. |-|2017= In New Years Eve 2017, she suffered a miscarriage and fell into a deep depression. This was made worse when Joey broke up with her. In February, Jade learned Hal was in the hospital, and that his liver was failing. Although Jade initially refused to give Hal her liver, she later reconsidered, and Hal was greatful. Unfortunately, Hal's body rejected the liver, and he took Kayla Brady (Mary Beth Evans) hostage in fear. Jade came out of her room, and talked Hal down, saving Kayla's life. Jade moved in with Joey, Claire, Theo, and Ciara. They all lived in a loft that was paid for by the parents, and Steve and Kayla paid Jade's rent as well. Jade became determined to get Joey back, and purposely overdosed on her medication to get sympathy from her, but Kayla eventually found out that Jade had did it on purpose, and exposed her. Jade's mother reached out to her, and offered to pay her rent. Jade saw it as her mom trying to buy her off, and refused. Kayla ended up encountering Jade's mom at the gym where she explained she reached out to Jade, and Kayla felt Jade was taking advantage of them, so she refused to pay for her half of the rent. Jade became angry and resentful towards Kayla for cutting her off. She moved in with Steve and Ava's son, Tripp Dalton (Lucas Adams), who recently came to town. Tripp was upset and confused as he had been told that Steve had killed Ava. As a way to get revenge on Kayla, Jade told Tripp that Kayla had killed Ava, and egged him on getting revenge on her. Crimes and Misdeeds *Kept quiet about Joey Johnson killing Ava Vitali *Vandalized Judge McNair's car *Ran away from home with Joey *Conspired with Tripp Dalton to frame Kayla Brady for malpractice *Made a sex tape of Claire Brady and Theo Carver without their consent Maladies and Injuries *Branded with a scorpion shaped burn *Had a miscarriage Gallery Claire confronts Jade.JPG Johnsons + Jade.JPG Jade & Joey.JPG Tripp & Jade.JPG Joey Jade park at night.JPG Kayla confronts Jade.JPG Joey & Jade.JPG Jade Joey argue.JPG Jade & Joey.JPG Jade2.JPG Jade1.JPG Jade tells Claire she is pregnant.PNG Ciara Theo Jade Joey.JPG Jade bad mouths Kayla to Tripp.JPG HTG6cl.gif|Tripp kisses Jade Steve Kayla Jade.JPG Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Females Category:Characters of the 2010s Category:Michaels family